A Happy Ending
by PettyMood
Summary: A joyous and peaceful ending will be won by the end if it was going to be the last thing Parakarry would do. Takes place during last chapter in his mindset.


Leaning against the edge of the ship, the postman's breath was taken away by the sight before him. Millions of stars shining of different brightness, color, and size along with some faded spherical shapes he assumed to be planets or asteroids all consumed by the void of the dark deep space. He never would have guessed this was what he'd be thrown into. His once simple life was taken away with a mere decision and a card placed down by fate. He was now discovering and being among greater heights than what his wings would carry him into the sky. It was rather remarkable to have gone such a long way. The male slightly turned his gaze towards his red-clad elder. He was the one who brought him. His generosity in a mere hour of need had continued to help return letters to those around the kingdom whether it be late or not. He himself watched it through the days he spent with the infamous plumber. He was lucky to have been there to accompany him and he found that he wasn't just that hero that saved dames and defeated tyrants. He was a simple courageous man who was a friend. He certainly was admirable in that sense and a smile curled upon his lips just thinking about it. Glancing over at his bandages he sat down and looked over on the surface of the ship. Hesitantly gliding his fingers over to the edge of the cloth he slowly attempted to rip them off, his eyes intently watching his movements and his teeth clenching during the process. The mere sight of crimson blood did not surprise him too much or make his face pale. Rather he was anxious for it to be healed. He patted it down in a hasty attempt to return it back to what it used to be. Brawls were a bit new to him and he was a little inexperienced but gradually he learned. Would he be ready for the final fight? Who knew? He was probably the only postman in the world who fought so much. Thankfully he didn't spill too much over the course of the adventure but he had multiple injuries mostly to the head and back. Lightning was not very kind to him these past few weeks. He closed his eyes to let his thoughts drift around in his head for a bit before being startled by a noise.

"We're about to arrive!" a voice rang out. Registering that voice to a face wasn't a highest concern though. He jumped up and looked out to spot the grand castle of the princess. Once it seemed peaceful but now staring at it just gave off a distressed and menacing look. Closing his fingers into his palms, he could feel the sharp point of his nails as they poked his skin. He had to be ready for this. With a sigh he braced himself for the final trial. He nodded and kept his eyes on the entrance in anticipation.

It was a fierce and harsh time. This was it. He had nowhere to run and he was the one being summoned here. He was not at the greatest condition what with his burnt wings, his bandages failing on him, his body aching, and his fighting ability losing as he used up his flower points. His skin was now a mix of black, tan, and red as well as rough. Every time the tyrant healed himself or surrounded himself with tremendous power it was like a playground taunt. No matter the fact the red-clad hero could do the same or disable the mystical star rod's power, it still felt like he was being spat at and tossed against the floor even metaphorically. It hurt twice as much with each flame, smash, and scratch. Only his goggles saved his eyesight at this point but it was still not as accurate as he would hope being covered in ash. No matter how much he wanted to rest, that wasn't going to be possible. Especially with Mario still going on while his health was in great peril. He furrowed his eye brows and attempted to brace once more for the next attack. Even if he was a power house, it did not seem like it'd be enough. Many of their team had been called to take a break before their wounds became fatal with just one more attack from their ultimate foe. Light seemed to slip by his fingers and with it hope itself. It was difficult to not doubt the outcome. Whether or not he trusted his allies, he had to wonder: Would they all fall together against the koopa king and leave the star spirits and the princess behind waiting for an answer? It seemed like time was running short for them and perhaps fate had made a mistake when they chose them. If not, it was a twisted way of toying with them and the whole world resting on their shoulders. Wishes would never come true and tumult would ensue surely. Even the little things like sending words to others far away would be nearly gone if this was his last stand. It was a terrible thing to think of now, but what was he supposed to do? Right, look up and just continue the fight to the best of his abilities. If he fell, it'd be better to go out with a smile. Perhaps that was twisted in its own right. He just can't let everyone down and lose the others for sure. Waiting, he saw that the other was not moving towards them to make a move. He raised his chin up before he realized what the attack was. His eyes widened and not even a word or sound could escape before the lightning came in contact with him. Starting to fall to his knees, he tried to keep his eyes open and get up but it was no use as he went down and he was surrounded in darkness.

Opening his eyes he noticed the scenery having been changed entirely. Well, almost. The same starry sky was there but the beast no longer stood in front of him. It was the ship that would carry them up to the castle being occupied by the same allies he had seen dripping, knocked out, or scratched and tattered only a few minutes ago. He quickly looked towards the tips of his wing relived to find it the close to pure white it usually is. His arms revealed perfectly normal bandages and everything was just fine. There was still the barely noticeable corner where he had pulled at.

"We're about to arrive!" a voice rang out. Nearing the building, he rose up to his feet and looked over the railing. This time, things would go differently and he'd make it to the end. One mere horrific nightmare would not be the thing to control him. He'd change this all as much as he can and he will see a happy ending hopefully by the end.

A/N: Heh, hope it's not too much that I had shown a new light onto Parakarry. I'll probably be showing this side a lot but his goofy personality will shine through in my other stories hopefully. I probably won't continue this but I hope you folks enjoyed this short drabble I wrote!


End file.
